rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Mylo Xaitis
Born to well-off Human parents in the waning decades of the Second Age, Mylo Xaitis was a faithful citizen of Senntisten at the height of the Zarosian Empire. Early History Mylo's Father was a Captain of a human division in Zaros' forces, and his mother was a respected priestess in the Temple at Senntisten. Mylo was born with a natural affinity for magic, and quickly became one of the best students of what is today known as Ancient Magicks. Eventually, following in his mothers steps as a Priest, Mylo's abilities earned him favor with the Great Lord, and he was choosen as one of the few humans to serve in his court. His most fateful day would come shortly after his 28th birthday. Zamorak's Betrayal His life changing moment came on the very day Zamorak stormed Zaros' fortress. Mylo, unable to do battle against the Mahjarrat on his own, was forced to hide and watch the ensuing battle from a hidding place behind a pillar. Awaiting the opportune moment to aid his master, Mylo watched in horror as Zaros was impaled with the staff or Armadyl, and his powers transfered to the Betrayer. The sheer amount of power flowing out of Zaros began to destroy everything in the area down to a molecular level, bathing the area in an immense magical radiation. Mylo was consumed by the radiation, so much that the front side of his body seemed to burn a bright purple glow, this gruesome display covering much of his body, and nearly killing him. Recovery/GodWars Following the event, Mylo's body was recovered from the Fortress by Zarosian sympathizers and taken back to Senntisten. There he was cared for and managed to survive the intense damage the magic had wrought on his body. Amazingly, his skin began to regrow over the purple-glowing burns, and given several months time, he was returned to normal self. The process however( though he would not know at this time, but the radiation, in a combination of gene mutation and absorption), had embued Mylo with phenominal magical abilities, and as he discovered over time, had preserved his body at the age of 28 he would later refer to this as The Gift. As the years past and the God Wars were fought, Mylo began to see more and more people enter his life, only for them to age and die as all mortals did. He spent nearly three thousand years in and around the city of Senntisten, fighting in the name of his lost god untill finally, sometime before 3740, Senntistenn fell to Zamorakian forces. The Long Days of The Wanderer From then on, Mylo Xaitis was a name forgotten and left to the past. The man had begun working the underground of the major societies in every age, building up a personal weath of gold, knowledge, and magical abilities. Every twenty or so years, once he could no longer be who he was without aging, he'd fake his death, abandon his people, and start anew. Leading up up to the fifth age, the second half of Mylo's life span is refered to as The Long Days to those whom has been entrusted with his story. Sillis Grey Come the second century of the fifth age, Mylo called himself Sillis Grey, and led an order of Knights as his personal retinue. The Knights largely fought for Sillis' business interests and Sillis, although he held no land, was known as an Asgarnian Strong-Man. During this time, Sillis had a son who seems to carry very little of his magical abilities. This obsessed Sillis to discover the inner workings of life and he began to experiment heavily on various subjects, alive and dead in various experiments. Although he would fail to discover how to pass on his gifts, he would later date and marry Lorelei Amaranth. He would not find out for another 10 years, but she would bare him a son named Jake, who was the first of his children to ever carry his Gift. He would eventually divorce her after finding himself unhappy, which resulted in her suicide. Sillis Grey was discovered to be Zarosian during the height of Anti-Zarosian sentiment due to terrorists groups and cults, and was forced to take himself and The Grey Knights into hiding. During this time he offically disbanned the Knights, and wandered alone into the wilderness. His armor was later discovered surrounded by the ashes of demons near a Greater Demon Camp in the far north. No body was ever discovered. Varis Knives Currently living as Varis Knives Trivia *Ambidextrous *Has visited every Make-Over mage in history *Possibly the richest man in the world. (if he wasn't after that long...like wut) *Oldest Human Character in w42 *Has lost his right eye twice *Nearly died in a Cake Baking incident. *Cake is Dangerous... *Seriously, google Finely Ground Flour - Combustion *Told you.